The invention relates to a shiftable friction clutch and to a method for producing a shiftable friction clutch.
Shiftable friction clutches actuated by a flowable pressure medium are known in various embodiments, in particular from vehicle technology. Such shiftable friction clutches are sometimes used to couple fans or cooling or lubrication pumps in a shiftable manner to the engine shaft. Clutches of this kind must, on the one hand, operate very reliably and, on the other, must be built as compactly is possible. In this regard the accommodation of a working chamber for a pressure medium, which should be as fluid-tight as possible, presents a particular design challenge. In addition, a resilient element which counteracts the expansion of the pressure medium must be accommodated within such a shifting device, which has a number of reciprocally moving parts.